User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! If you have something to tell or ask me, don't be shy! I'm nice! Just nothing rude to me or any other people, okay? :3 ''' Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User blog:Gir1236/Gir's favorite stuff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 21:37, September 16, 2012 Thank you project gir Hey there first of all welcome to the wiki and blah blah blah. Now the good part! I'm starting this thing called projectgir to get back INVADER ZIM please join. Heres how make tons of comics I'll keep you updated on stuff tell me if your in and all that!Projectgir (talk) 23:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC)projectgir hey you never answered my question and I know you posted hello hello to get the somebody needs a hug badge thats called spam and it is shunned upon and could get you banned from the wiki just a heads up fromProjectgir (talk) 00:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC)projectgir I meant to post hello once sorry it came up twice I would like to help get invader zim back Me being blocked ZimFan, if you are reading this, I would like to ask why I was blocked. Did I do something wrong? Or does this deal with my age? I would like to know why this happened ASAP. Thanks for at least reading this. OR DID YOU? I had a Sammich in mah head! :3 00:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'll tell you on chat in a week. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I looked on your page, and I saw something about Hurricane Sandy. Does that have anything to do with the 1 week thing? I had a Sammich in mah head! :3 01:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a little early, but what the heck! Happy Halloween Everyone! I hope that those of you who will be going Trick-Or-Treating this year will get tons of good candy! If you are going Trick-Or-Treating, what will you be? I'm gonna be GIR From Invader ZIM. If you're not going, then what's your favorite memory of Halloween? (Yes, I have posted this same thing on other wikis. Not trying to spam, just wishing you guys a Happy Halloween is all :) I had a Sammich in mah head! :3 02:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) VERY Important Wiki Decision. Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better. :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Doctor? I'm not the Doctor! Gir wants a Sammich :3 04:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat now? Hey if you are online wanna come on a chat I am bored half to death and need something to do. I am asking you, because you have made the latest edit and are the most likely to be online. Oh and P.S start posting others talkpages instead of your own for replies. 18:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Gir wants a Sammich :3 18:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Request [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] Gir links to your profile, and the rest is talkpage. It okay? Yes! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] Okay, just paste the code in the custom signature space on your . THANKS YOUS GIR]]y thanks for the mention on your user page that was really nice of you! If I had to come up with a list of friends on the wiki you would be #uno thanks see ya around from your pal OHH I CAN SEE A WAFFLE! 'I mean from your pal 18:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! You're on my list of friends! You can make your list of friends on this wiki on your oage, in case you didn't know. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir]] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 00:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) oage? What does that mean? 01:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait it was a spelling error meaning own page right? I will by the way! 01:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, PG. It was a typo. Sorry about that! --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 19:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, we'e worked things out. You can come nack now! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hi Nyan are you still on the wik?i I haven't seen you since I came back, and doctor says you have left! So just checking to see if your here 20:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, PG. I'm still here. I just haven't been very active because no one else seemed to be here. I haven't left, so don't worry.--Your friend, NyanGir 02:47, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeahhh, I tend to make those assumptions a bit early. Sorry 'bout that. Actually, I was kind of questioning my assumption after I left that message; after all, I HAD seen you around about a week prior to PG's return. My bad. :-p I'm really quite relieved that you're still here, too: you're a good user, and we would certainly be the worse off without you here. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) D'awwww! :) Well, it's nice to be here! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 15:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Doctor said you had left. 14:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. If you don't support me. It's okay. I'm fine with that. I already am a sysop on many other wikis like MarioWiki, Nintendo Wiki, SSB Wiki, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I never said I didn't support you. In fact, I actually AGREE. You should be a sysop here. :3 [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 22:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke! Have fun! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 17:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, IE Wiki DOES have a chat. But hey, MF's fine too. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 06:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry christmas was unbeleivebly busy, so I didn't have time to write a blog to say I was going on V.K, but I got back today and I'll be back to normal editing. 15:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hooray! It's nice to see you again, PG! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 20:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) oh poop I have very bad news... There already is a charlie the unicorn wiki that is bigger, I am so sorry :( 22:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Can you give me a link? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 22:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC)